sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Love Can Move Mountains
| format = | recorded = Cove City Sound Studios | studio = | venue = | genre = | length = 4:53 (album version) 4:01 (radio edit) 4:04 (Daniel Abraham's 7" edit) | label = | writer = Diane Warren | producer = Ric Wake | prev_title = Quelqu'un que j'aime, quelqu'un qui m'aime | prev_year = 1992 | next_title = Water from the Moon | next_year = 1993 | misc = }} }} "Love Can Move Mountains" is a song by Canadian singer Celine Dion, recorded for her second English-language studio album, Celine Dion (1992). Written by Diane Warren and produced by Ric Wake, it was released as the fourth single in October 1992. It is an up-tempo pop song drawing influence from gospel and dance music, and its lyrics detail the abilities that love has as an emotion. "Love Can Move Mountains" was later included on Dion's greatest hits albums, All the Way… A Decade of Song in 1999 and My Love: Ultimate Essential Collection in 2008. Critical reception Chicago Tribune editor Jan DeKnock wrote: "The album also features an effective journey into gospel ("Love Can Move Mountains".)"Celine Dion Celine Dion (Epic) (STAR)(STAR)(STAR) 1/2... Dave Sholin from the Gavin Report wrote: "Producer Ric Wake is best known for his work with Taylor Dayne, but this time he adds just the right edge to Celine Dion's powerful vocal approach. It's evident that she was pouring every ounce of emotion possible into this Diane Warren song, giving it a gospel-like quality. Since she's best known for her stirring ballads, "Love Can Move Mountains" will acquaint the public with yet another side to this wonderfully gifted and very versatile songstress". Also, it has been picked as a standout song along with "If You Asked Me To" and "Beauty and the Beast" by AllMusic senior editor Stephen Thomas Erlewine.Review by Stephen Thomas Erlewine AllMusic editor Jose F. Promis reviewed the single, giving a three out of five stars rating: "There are two remixed radio edits of "Love Can Move Mountains," one bouncy and the other sleek, and two housey club versions, similar to most dance music from the early '90s in that it seemed to possess a since-lost elegance and a since-lost innocence".Review by Jose F. Promis Commercial performance "Love Can Move Mountains" was a hit on the club charts in the US, reaching number 5 on the Hot Dance Club Play. The single hit number 2 in Canada and reached number 36 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 in the US. It enjoyed a moderate success in the rest of the world. The B-side included an unreleased track "Cry Just a Little", a cover of a song from E.G. Daily's 1989 album Lace Around the Wound. It's the second cover of Daily that Dion recorded as in 1987 she did a French adaptation of "Love in the Shadows" called "Délivre-moi". "Love Can Move Mountains" was remixed for the clubs by Tommy Musto (Tommy Musto's 7" edit, club mix, underground vocal mix, underground instrumental, club dub, underground dub), Ric Wake and Richie Jones (Wake & Jones dub), and by Daniel Abraham (Daniel Abraham's 7" edit). "Love Can Move Mountains" (club mix) won the Juno Award for Dance Recording of the Year and the original version was nominated for the Juno Award for Single of the Year. Music video The music video was made for the Daniel Abraham's 7" edit, by director Jeb Brian and released in November 1992. It appeared on Dion's DVD video collection All the Way… A Decade of Song & Video (2001). Live performances "Love Can Move Mountains" was a part of every one of Dion's tours since 1992. Dion performed this song also five nights a week during her show A New Day... at Caesars Palace, Las Vegas and during her BST Hyde Park concert in London on July 5th 2019. Live versions of "Love Can Move Mountains" can be found on the 1994 À l'Olympia CD, the Taking Chances World Tour: The Concert DVD/CD, and the Céline une seule fois / Live 2013 DVD/CD. In 1998, Dion re-recorded "Love Can Move Mountains" with a gospel group God's Property, for the soundtrack of the popular CBS-TV drama Touched by an Angel. She also appeared as herself on one episode of the series, titled Psalm 151, and performed the song.Céline Dion, bouleversée, lance sa tournée hommage à René (VIDÉOS) Formats and track listings UK CD single #"Love Can Move Mountains" (Daniel Abraham's 7" edit) – 4:04 #"Beauty and the Beast" – 4:04 Worldwide CD single #"Love Can Move Mountains" (Daniel Abraham's 7" edit) – 4:04 #"Cry Just a Little" – 4:29 Australian CD maxi single #"Love Can Move Mountains" (Daniel Abraham's 7" edit) – 4:04 #"Cry Just a Little" – 4:29 #"Love Can Move Mountains" (club mix) – 5:30 #"Love Can Move Mountains" (Wake & Jones dub) – 5:41 #"Love Can Move Mountains" (underground dub) – 5:35 European/UK CD maxi single #"Love Can Move Mountains" (Daniel Abraham's 7" edit) – 4:04 #"Love Can Move Mountains" (club mix) – 5:30 #"Cry Just a Little" – 4:29 #"Beauty and the Beast" – 4:04 European/UK 12" maxi single #"Love Can Move Mountains" (club mix) – 5:30 #"Love Can Move Mountains" (underground vocal mix) – 7:10 #"Love Can Move Mountains" (underground instrumental) – 4:38 #"Love Can Move Mountains" (club dub) – 5:30 #"Love Can Move Mountains" (underground dub) – 5:35 #"Love Can Move Mountains" (Wake & Jones dub) – 5:41 US CD maxi single #"Love Can Move Mountains" (Daniel Abraham's 7" edit) – 4:04 #"Love Can Move Mountains" (Tommy Musto's 7" edit) – 4:10 #"Love Can Move Mountains" (club mix) – 5:30 #"Love Can Move Mountains" (underground vocal mix) – 7:10 #"(If There Was) Any Other Way" (remix) – 5:39 #"Unison" (mainstream mix) – 7:15 US 12" maxi single #"Love Can Move Mountains" (club mix) – 5:30 #"Love Can Move Mountains" (underground vocal mix) – 7:10 #"Love Can Move Mountains" (Wake & Jones dub) – 5:41 #"Love Can Move Mountains" (club dub) – 5:30 #"Love Can Move Mountains" (underground dub) – 5:35 #"Unison" (mainstream mix) – 7:15 Official versions #"Love Can Move Mountains" (Tommy Musto's 7" edit) – 4:10 #"Love Can Move Mountains" (club dub) – 5:30 #"Love Can Move Mountains" (underground vocal mix) – 7:10 #"Love Can Move Mountains" (underground instrumental) – 4:38 #"Love Can Move Mountains" (underground dub) – 5:35 #"Love Can Move Mountains" (Wake & Jones dub) – 5:41 #"Love Can Move Mountains" (Daniel Abraham's 7" edit) – 4:04 #"Love Can Move Mountains" (album version) – 4:53 #"Love Can Move Mountains" (Live from Taking Chances World Tour: The Concert) – 4:38 #"Love Can Move Mountains" (Live from À l'Olympia) – 5:25 #"Love Can Move Mountains" (with God's Property) – 5:05 #"Love Can Move Mountains" (New Edit) – 4:05 #"Love Can Move Mountains/River Deep, Mountain High" (Medley) (Live from Céline une seule fois / Live 2013) – 6:07 Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Release history Cover versions *In 2016, the song was used in the US version of the musical The Passion. It appears on the official soundtrack recorded by cast members including Jencarlos, Prince Royce, Chris Daughtry, Shane Harper & Michael W. Smith. See also *Juno Award for Dance Recording of the Year References External links * * Category:1992 singles Category:1992 songs Category:Celine Dion songs Category:Columbia Records singles Category:Dance-pop songs Category:Epic Records singles Category:Juno Award for Dance Recording of the Year recordings Category:RPM Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:Song recordings produced by Ric Wake Category:Songs written by Diane Warren